Jessie Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn fanfic about teenage Emma and Jessie.
1. Chapter 1

Emma ran into her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She pulled out her laptop. She went to Pornhub. She put on some lesbian porn. She was always into girls. She loved one girl the most. It was Jessie. She always had a sexual attraction towards her. She used to sneak into Jessie's room at night. Emma knew that Jessie would sleep naked at night. Emma would lay in Jessie's bed. She would slowly remove the covers and stare at Jessie's ass. Her ass is perfect. She has a bubble butt. There was one night that Emma rubbed Jessie's ass cheeks. Jessie woke up so Emma had to dive onto the floor and hide under the bed. When she was under there she found a 10 inch vibrator and realized it was Jessie's. She has been into masturbation ever since.

Emma got her 5 inch vibrator out and started to rub her clit with it. She was super horny. She rubbed faster and faster. Her eyes were glued to the tiny computer screen. She could feel it coming. She then had an orgasm all over her bed. It felt GREAT! She could feel her cum rush out of her. Her whole body had a pleasurable feeling. She then laid back on her bed. She was relaxing when someone knocked on the door. Emma Then jumped up from her bed. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Jessie." she replied. The door opened.

Jessie walked in to see Emma standing there naked with cum all over her. Jessie was shocked and turned on at the same time. "Emma!" yelled Jessie in shock. "What are you doing?". Emma looked down. "I was just having some alone time." said Emma. "I see." replied Jessie. Emma looked up. "How did you get in? The door was locked." asked Emma. "I had a key." said Jessie. "I was coming up to see if you were okay. I heard some weird noises." Emma picked up her laptop. "It was just porn." said Emma. Jessie stared at the screen. "I didn't know you liked girls." said Jessie. "I have liked girls for a while now. You are the one I like the most." said Emma. Jessie looked at her in shock. "I'm a lesbian too." said Jessie. Emma felt relieved.

Jessie looked down at Emma's pussy and legs. "You need to get cleaned up." said Jessie. Emma picked up some paper towels. "No,no,no! Let me." said Jessie. She motioned Emma to get on the bed. She laid down. Jessie started to lick Emma's juices of her leg. Emma enjoyed it. Jessie finished licking her legs and moved on to her pussy. She licked it fast. She made sure there was not one drop left. "Mmmmmm! Emma your pussy juices taste amazing!" said Jessie seductively. The both sat there on the bed.

"If you want to have sex with a girl some day, then you're gonna have to know how." said Jessie. "What do you mean?" asked Emma. Jessie smiled. "I want you to have sex with me." Jessie said. Emma smiled. "Okay!" she replied happily. Jessie laid down on Emma's bed. Emma got on top of her. They started to make out. They began to use their tongue's. They both moaned passionately. Jessie started to rub Emma's beautiful teenage tits. Emma moaned. She took Jessie's top and bra off. The continued to make out. Emma started to rub Jessie's tits. They were huge! Both of their nipples were erected. Jessie moaned loudly. Emma then started to suck on them. She loved it! "Oh yeah!" Jessie yelled.

Emma then undid Jessie's jeans. She slid her pink panties off. Jessie then spread her legs out. Emma shoved her face into Jessie's pussy. She licked it intensely. Jessie screamed in pleasure. Jessie shoved Emma head down. Emma moaned. Jessie could feel her orgasm coming. She came all over Emma's face. She swallowed some of it. They both sat up. Emma licked the rest of Jessie's pussy juiced off her face. "That was GREAT!" said Emma in excitement. "We're not done yet." said Jessie. She got up and left the room. She then came back with a strap-on vibrator. "Lay down on the bed." Jessie commanded. Emma did as she was told. She laid down on her back. "Spread your legs." Said Jessie. Emma did. The strap-on was huge! It was about as big as Jessie's vibrator under her bed!

Jessie slowly slid inside Emma. She moaned silently. Once it was all the way in, Jessie went full speed. She went crazy fast! Emma was screaming in pleasure. Jessie grabbed Emma's tits. She squeezed them hard. Emma then came all over the strap-on. They both moaned. " Get on all fours!" Jessie demanded. Emma got on all fours. Jessie then slid the vibrator covered in pussy juices into her asshole. "My ass is too tight!" yelled Emma. "It won't be for long!" Jessie replied. She started to fuck her hard. Emma was in a lot of pain! She then got used to it and moaned loudly. They kept doing that for five minutes! Jessie then pulled out. Emma's pussy juices from the strap-on poured out of her ass. They both just relaxed for a while. "That was wonderful!" Emma shouted. "It sure was!" replied Jessie. Jessie then got up and left Emma's room. Emma laid there thinking about their next sexual adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up hungry. She took the covers off her and got up out of her bed. She was naked. She liked to sleep naked. It helped her relax. She looked in the mirror at her beautiful teenage tits. They were so soft and perfect. She turned around to see a very pleasent view of her asscheeks. They were so round!

She walked over to her dresser and got a pink bra and pink pair of panties on. She then walked over to her closet and got a T Shirt out. She then combed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "I look sexy." She said to herself. She then walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

She could see Jessie sitting at the table. "Good morning Jessie." Said Emma. Jessie looked up. "Good morning Emma." Jessie replied. They both smiled. Jessie noticed Emma didn't have pants on. "Come sit down." Said Jessie.

Emma sat across from Jessie. Jessie was drinking coffee. Emma was texting on her phone. She then fake dropped it under the table. She went under the table to get it. She crawled over to Jessie. She started stroking her legs. Jessie smiled.

Emma then pulled Jessie's jeans down. She started massaging Jessie's crotch. Emma then pulled Jessie's panties off. She started licking Jessie's pussy very slowly. Jessie let out a small moan. She loved it! Emma loved it too! It was so naughty!

Luke then walked down and sat at the table across from Jessie. Jessie got nervous. "Hi Jessie." Said Luke. "Hi Luke." She replied with a little moan in it. Luke looked at her funny and then started drinking some orange juice.

Emma just kept going. She tried to be quiet. Jessie would let out small moan every once in a while. Luke would just look up and then continue doing whatever he was doing. Emma then started fingering Jessie. She couldn't help herself. She came all over Emma's hand.

Emma licked up the mess that Jessie had made. She loved her juices. She then slid her panties off and got into the doggy style position. Jessie looked down to see Emma's beautiful teenage pussy and asshole.

Jessies smiled. She started fingering Emma in her pussy. It felt great! Emma's pussy felt so warm and tight. Emma had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from meaning loudly.

She could feel it coming. She came all over Jessie's hand. Emma turned around and licked her pussy juices off of Jessie's fingers. She tasted so sweet! She then backed up again into the doggy style position. Jessie's then spit on her finger and started fingering Emma's ass.

Jessie bent over a little bit so she could go in deep. Luke looked up and saw Jessie's boobs. She didn't have a bra on. They were so nice and big and firm. He got an instant boner.

Emma loved the feeling in her ass. She looked up and noticed Luke's boner. She got turned on by this. She liked girls a lot and likes guys back a little. She never noticed how hot guys could be until now!

Jessie moved her finger in and out of Emma's ass rapidly. She was loving every bit of this! Jessie then pulled out after a while. Luke was so horny! He then got up and left to go jack off.

Emma got up from under the table. "Let's go to my room." She said. Jessie smiled.. She followed Emma up to her room. They closed the door and locked it. Emma took off her shirt and bra. Jessie took off her shirt.

They began making out on the bed. They groped each other's boobs like there was no tomorrow! Emma then laid on her stomach. Jessie began rimming her tight asshole. She licked it for about 5 minutes. Emma let out a moan.

They switched positions and Emma began rimming Jessie's asshole. Jessie moaned very loudly. Luke could here it from his room. Emma loved the taste of Jessie's tight asshole. She also loved the feeling of it running against her lips. They then stopped and laid side by side on the bed while groping each other and making out.

Luke left his room after he came. He went to the kitchen. He sat down at the table. He looked under the table. He then found Emma's panties and Jessie's jeans and panties on the ground. He got turned on again. He could smell the fresh smell of teenage pussy in it. He rubbed the panties against his face. He then stood up. "I want that pussy." Said Luke. He turned around and began walking up the stairs towards Emma's room. TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was running up the stairs. He wanted Emma and Jessie's pussy's sooooo badly! He needed it! He was imagining what their pussy's would feel like. They would be nice and wet and warm! They would be the most effect pussy's ever!

Emma and Jessie heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They froze. "What are we going to do!" Asked Emma in fright. Jessie was thinking. It was too late though. Luke opened the door up and ran inside Emma's room.

"Luke!" Yelled Emma. Luke stared at Emma's beautiful teenage boobs. "What are you guys doing!" Asked Luke. Emma and Jessie panicked. "Well...You see...We ummm." Jessie was cut off. "We're you having sex?" Asked Luke. Emma and Jessie looked at each other. "Yes we were." Said Jessie. Luke smiled. "Can I join?" He asked. Jessie looked at Emma. "The more the merrier!" Said Emma. They all smiled.

Emma got into the doggy style position. Luke got naked. Jessie's mouth dropped when she saw Luke's dick. Luke then entered Emma's pussy. He moaned as he began fucking her tight hole. Jessie started making out with Luke while still fucking Emma. Jessie and Emma moaned as loud as they could. This drove Luke crazy! Luke grabbed Jessie's tits and squeezed them. This made Jessie moan.

Jessie got into the butterfly position."I'm all yours." She said. Luke pulled out of Emma and slid him cock into Jessie's love hole. They both moaned loudly. Jessie hasen't felt anything like this in a long time! He thrusted hard into her.

Jessie screamed in pleasure as she came all over Luke's dick. Luke moaned. He was about to cum. Jessie pulled Lukes dick out. "Not so fast mister! I want you to finish inside my ass!" Jessie said with a smile on her face. Luke went down on Teddy's asshole. He licked every inch and corner of it and covered it completely with his saliva. This made Jessie moan.

Luke put his cock at the enterence of Jessie's tight asshole. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked. "Do it!" Demanded Jessie. Luke then slowly entered Jessie's tight asshole. She let out a gasp.

They both moaned loudly. Like thought Jessie's asshole was perfect! Luke fucked Jessie's asshole hard. He could feel it coming. He then came deep inside of Jessie tight brown asshole. Emma was missing out on all of the fun. "Are you forgetting someone?" Asked Emma sarcastically. Luke smiled. He pulled out of Jessie. "I'll fuck your asshole now." He said.

Emma got into doggy style. Luke began eating Emma's asshole out. She let out a moan. Luke then spit on his finger. He put it inside Emma's ass. Emma LOVED it! Luke then pulled his finger out. He put his dick at the enterence of Emma's asshole. Emma took a deep breath as Luke slowly entered her butt.

Emma let out a gasp. Luke's cock was GIGANTIC for her little light brown asshole. Luke began fucking Emma's asshole harder. Emma screamed in pleasure. Jessie started making out with Emma. They both moaned. Jessie then shoved her asscheeks into Emma's face. Emma licked up and down Jessie's buttcrack. Jessie let out a soft moan.

Luke was now fucking the shit out of Emma. Jessie screamed in pleasure. Emma could feel it coming. She then squirted all over her bed. Luke pulled out of Emma's asshole. Jessie got into the butterfly position. Emma then laid down on her stomach. She ate Jessie's pussy out. Emma's legs where in the air. Her feet where together. Luke put his cock in between them. Emma felt Luke's hard dick between her feet. She began giving Luke a footjob. Luke moaned softly.

Luke had a perfect view of Emma's bubble butt. It didn't take Luke very long. He came all over Emma's bubble butt. Emma stopped licking Jessie's pussy. "Lick it off!" Demanded Emma. Luke shoved his face onto Emma's asscheeks. He ate all his cum off of her. Jessie then pushed Luke onto his back. She sat on his dick. She rode his cock like a pro. Emma sat on Luke face. Luke ate Emma out rapidly. They all moaned from the extremely good pleasure.

They kept on doing this for about another 5 minutes. They eventually got tired and called it quits. They all laid down on Emma's bed and relaxed. They all slowly fell asleep on Emma's bed.

"We're home!" Yelled a familiar voice. Jessie woke up. She heard the voice yelling. "What was that?" Asked Jessie. Luke and Emma woke up. "What?" They both asked. They all sat up on Emma's bed. "I heard someone yell something." Said Jessie. "Hello? Is anyone here? Where are you guys?" Yelled the voice again. They all then realized it was Bertrum.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shit! What do we do?" Asked Emma. Everyone was panicking. Jessie looked around Emma's room. She looked at the closet. "Quick! Into the closet!" Said Jessie. They all got up. Emma and Jessie's bubble butts bounced around. So did Jessie's jumbo boobs! They opened the closet doors and went inside. They closed the doors.

They could hear Bertrum's footsteps coming up the stairs. They all panicked and hoped that Bertrum would not find them hiding naked in Emma's closet. They all tried to stay still and quiet as Bertrum entered Emma's bedroom. TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Emma, Luke, and Jessie tried to remain silent as Bertrum entered the room. They could hear his gigantic footsteps entering the room. Bertrum looked around the room without any emotion. They were all panicking.

"There's not enough room in here!" Whispered Luke. "Get behind me!" Emma whispered back. Emma scooted foward. Luke got behind her. Emma saw a crack in her closet doors. She bent over to peek out. She saw Bertrum looking around her room. Emma then walked backwards while still bent over. She let out a gasp.

Jessie looked over at Emma. "Whats wrong?" Jessie whispered. Emma looked up at Jessie. Jessie noticed Emma was in pain. "I walked right into Luke's dick!" Whispered Emma. Jessie's mouth dropped. "And it went straight up my asshole!" Emma added!

Bertrum looked at the closet. He heard the gasp. Luke had a smile on his face. He was enjoying this. Emma was about to cry. Bertrum started walking over to Emma's closet.

Jessie heard Bertrum start to walk over to the closet. "Luke pull out!" Whispered Jessie. "I can't! Emma still has saliva on her asshole. It will make noise if I pull out." Said Luke. Emma had a lot of long dresses in her closet that goes all the way to the ground. "Hurry hide behind the dresses!" Jessie said.

They all got behind Emma's hung up dresses. Luke's dick was still in Emma's asshole. The dress Jessie was behind was kind of skinny. You could see her arms. There was a pile of cloths on the floor. Jessie squated down to hide under the clothes. She then felt something in her asshole. Jessie was about to scream! It was a dildo that sucks onto walls. It was facing up on the floor and went straight up her asshole!

Bertrum opened the closet up. He stared at all the clothes. He then shrugged and walked out of Emma's room. Luke pulled out of Emma. There was a GIGANTIC gape in her asshole. Emma looked over at Jessie. She saw her siting on her suction cup dildo. "Oops! Sorry!" Emma said as she walked out of the closet. Jessie slowly got off the dildo and stood up.

"My ass hurts SOOOOOO bad right now!" Jessie whined. Emma looked at her. "You think your ass hurts! I had an actual dick in my asshole!" Said Emma. They both took a second to calm down.

Jessie slid her panties and bra back on. So did Emma. They finished getting dressed. Luke got dressed too. They then all walked out of Emma's bedroom and down the hallway. They continued down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen.

They all sat down at the table. They began to eat. Emma then thought about Jessie accidentally sitting on her gigantic dildo again. This made her smile. It just seemed so sexy. Emma hurried and finished her food. She then got up from the table and went up to her room.

Emma stripped down all of her clothes and jumped in bed. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep since she was get tired.

Emma woke up super horny. She pulled the blanket up. Her clit was soaking wet. She stood up. She walked over to her closet and grabbed the dildo. It was the same one that Jessie accidently sat on. Emma then laid down on her bed. She began rubbing her clit softly.

Emma let out a quiet moan. She began rubbing herself faster. She loved the way it felt! Emma then slowly slid the dildo inside her soaking wet love hole. Emma gasped as the dildo filled her vagina.

Zuri was walking down the hallway. She heard Emma moaning. She peeked in to Emma's room to see her shoving her gigantic dildo in her pussy. Zuri's mouth dropped. She didn't know Emma masturbated. Zuri had recently discovered madturbating and rubs herself about once a day. She also fingered herself once.

Emma let out another moan as she rapidly slid the dildo in and out of her love hole. Emma couldn't stand it. She squirted all over the dildo and her bed. Zuri loved the way her sister squirted all over her bed. This made Zuri wet.

Emma then looked over to see Zuri standing right there. "Oh Zuri! What are you doing ?" Emma asked as she covered her boobs up. "I was just walking down the hallway when I heard you moaning." Zuri said. "You need to be more quiet when madturbating."

Emma smiled. She uncovered her boobs. She sat up on her bed and motioned Zuri to sit next to her. Zuri walked over and sat next to her. "So you know about masturbating?" Emma asked. "Yep!" Zuri said. Emma nodded. "Do you masturbate?" Emma asked curiously. "Yep." Zuri replied.

This gave Emma an idea. "You know, I could teach you a thing or two about your pussy." Emma said. "You would do that for me!" Zuri said excitingly. "Yes I would!" Emma replied smiling.

Zuri then slid her jeans off of her and threw them on the floor. Next she took off her pink panties. She spread her legs out. Emma's mouth dropped as she stared at Zuri's young black pussy lips.

Emma then moved her hand over and placed them on Zuri's clit. She began massaging it softly. Zuri let out a small moan. "You want to keep it all in the wrist. I usually like to massage my clit fast." Emma said. Emma then started massaging Zuri's clit faster and faster! Zuri was about to scream in pleasure!

Zuri then moved her hand over towards Emma's pussy. She slid two fingers inside of it instantly! Her pussy was already so wet!

Emma then heard a creak. "Someone's coming up the stairs!" Emma said. Emma then pulled the covers up and pulled them over Zuri. Emma then sat straight up in her bed so Zuri's face was right be her pussy.

Emma was nervous. She then let out a big breathe as Jessie's walked into her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Emma!" Jessie said with a smile on her face as she entered Emma's room. "Hi." Emma replied awkwardly. Jessie then sat down on the bed next to Zuri(who was still under the covers). "What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

Emma was panicking. She didn't want Jessie to find out about this. Emma kept on thinking about what she should do. "I am umm...masturbating!" Emma said. "Oh!" Jessie replied. She stood up. "I didn't know you were doing that. I'll just leave now!" Jessie said as she walked out of Emma's room.

Emma then felt it coming. She squirted all over Zuri's young face. Emma lifted the blanket off of her. "Sorry!" Emma said. Zuri smiled. "It's ok." She replied. Zuri then got up and began to walk out of Emma's room.

Jessie walked into the bathroom. She then pulled her navy blue jeans down and took her t shirt off. She then took her pink bra off along with her pink pair of panties. Jessie was about to step into the shower when she heard someone knock.

"Who is it?" Jessie shouted. "It's me, Luke!" Luke replied. "What do you need?" Jessie asked. "I need to take a shower." Luke replied. Jessie then walked towards the door. She opened it a little bit so her head was sticking through it. "I'm about to take a shower!" Jessie said. "I have to take a shower though! I'm about to go to the park!" Luke said. Jessie looked around. Nobody was in the hallway "Alright fine! Come on it!" Jessie said. Luke smiled.

Jessie closed the bathroom door. Luke then undressed himself. His gigantic cock shot straight up in the air. He was staring at Jessies beautiful pair of tits. "Alright I'll go in first." Jessie said. She then stepped in the shower. "Ok, come on in Luke!" Jessie shouted. Luke stepped in the shower.

"We need to hurry! We don't want to get caught!" Jessie said. Jessie got soap on her hands and rubbed them all over her beautiful young body. Her breasts jiggled.

"Here let me get your back!" Luke offered. He got soap on his hands. He placed them on Jessies back. He began rubbing her back softly. Luke slowly shifted down her back. He was right on top of her butt. Luke then lowered his hands onto Jessies gigantic asscheeks. He began massaging them gently. Jessie let out a soft moan.

Luke squeezed Jessies big bubble butt! Soap was now running down her butt. Jessie then turned around so that she was facing Luke. Luke stared in awe. Jessies big tits bounced around.

"Do you need help cleaning your body?" Jessie asked. Luke smiled. "Ummm...yeah!" Luke replied. Jessie smiled. "Great!" She said cheerfully. Jessie then got a bunch of soap in her hand and wrapped it around Lukes throbbing cock. Luke let out a gasp. "Is something wrong? I thought you wanted me to clean you?" Jessie asked innocently. "Everything's fine!" Luke replied.

Jessie then started stroking Lukes gigantic shaft. Every inch of Lukes monster cock was covered in soap! "I'm gonna cum!" Luke shouted. Jessie didn't want to get Lukes cum everywhere. Jessie got down on her knees and opened her mouth widely. Luke shot his big load down Jessies throat!

Jessie smiled as she got back up onto her feet. "I need help cleaning the inside of my body too." Jessie said innocently. "I can help you with that!" Luke said. Jessie bent over a little. Luke then slowly put his throbbing cock inside of Jessies tight wet pussy. Jessie let out a gasp.

Luke slowly thrusted his throbbing cock back and forth inside Jessies tight little love hole. Jessie moaned softly. Luke could feel Jessie tightening on his dick. This made Luke moan. Jessie then heard the bathroom door open. Jessie opened the curtain up a little bit to see that it was Zuri.

"Shit!" Jessie whispered. "What?" luke replied softly. "Zuri just walked in." Jessie whispered back. Luke kept on moving his dick back and forth inside Jessies pink hole.

Zuri had changed into different clothes. She pulled her leggings down to reveal her black pussy lips. She wasent wearing any panties. Jessie was still watching Zuri.

Zuri sat down on the toilet and began pissing. "Who's in the shower?" Zuri asked. Jessie and Luke remained quiet. "Uh...its just me, Luke." Luke answered. "Oh. You better not be looking at me!" Zuri replied. Luke then peeks out of the curtain. "Don't worry I'm not!" He replied.

Luke started fucking Jessies asshole harder and harder! "What are we going to do?" Luke whispered. "Just get out of the shower!" Jessie replied softly.

Jessie turned the water off. Luke then opened the shower curtain up half way. Zuri looked up to see Luke standing there with a gigantic boner. She stated in awe. "Sorry I was just getting out of the shower!" Luke said. Zuri smiled. "It's ok." She replied.

Luke grabbed a towel and hopped out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off and set the towel back on the rack. Zuri then pulled her leggings up and flushed the toilet. They both walked out of the bathroom.

Jessie then grabbed the towel Luke used and dried herself off. She then walked out of the bathroom. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Jessie then walked towards her room.

Luke then walked into Emma's room. He was still naked with a gigantic boner. Emma stared at Luke's member as he entered. "What are you doing?" Emma asked. She was still naked. She had a blanket over her. "I just got out of the shower and really need to cum." Luke said with a smile on his face. Emma smiled back. "Get over here." Emma said.

Luke ran over to Emma's bed. "We have to be quiet though!" Emma said. "Ok!" Luke agreed. Luke got under the covers next to Emma. "I want you to pleasure me first! I want you to lick my asshole!" Emma demanded. She then turned over so she was laying on her right side. "Ok." Luke replied. Luke went under the covers and spread Emma's asscheecks apart. He stared at her beautiful tight brown hole. He then slowly started licking her asshole.

Emma let out a quiet moan. Lukes tongue went all over Emma's asshole. Jessie then walked into Emma's room. Jessie was in a bra and panties. "Hey Emma!" Jessie shouted. "Hey!" Emma replied with a soft moan in her voice. "How are you?" Jessie asked. Like then started putting his tongue in Emma's asshole. "Good!" Emma replied.

"What have you been up to?" Jessie asked. "Oh nothing." Emma Replied. Luke then started fingering Emma's pussy while he tongue fucked her tight hole. "Can I watch tv with you?" Jessie asked. Emma got nervous. "Sure." She said.

Jessie then sat down on the floor by Emma's bed. Luke needed to fuck something. Luke looked down to see Emma's feet. Luke then out his rock hard Dick in between Emma's feet.

Emma looked down at the covers. "What are you doing?" Emma whispered. "What did you say?" Jessie asked. Emma looked up at the tv. "Nothing." She said.

Luke began thrusting his hard cock into Emma's feet. He then shoved his tongue deeper into Emma's asshole. Her tight brown hole was now covered in Luke's saliva.

Jessie looked up at Emma. "Do you mind if I lay in the bed with you. I'm a little bit cold." She said. Emma didn't know what to do. Sure!" Emma said. She then scooted her body back. Luke did the same. Jessie then laid down next to Emma with the covers on her...


End file.
